Michael (Supernatural)
Michael is a villain appearing in the the CW television series Supernatural, serving as the secondary antagonist in the show's fifth season. Michael is the first, and the most powerful, of the four Archangels, the older brother of Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. He is portrayed by Matthew Cohen and later Jake Abel, because of his ability to possess people. Biography After God created the Leviathans, the first beasts, he then created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest brother of the other Archangels: Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him. He also mentioned that, while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. Before life and even the Earth itself existed, Michael and the other Archangels aided their Father in His war against The Darkness and eventually won by sealing the primordial menace away. Sometime later, God commanded all of the angels to bow before His newest creation, humans, asking them to love them more than Himself. Though Michael obediently did so, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that humans are flawed and murderous beings. Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but Michael refused to listen and therefore, under his Father's orders, cast Lucifer out of Heaven. At some point, God left Heaven and Michael assumed command of the angels, running Heaven and Earth (and possibly the entire universe) for millennia. When demons began making plans to free Lucifer and start the Apocalypse, Michael decided to allow the 66 Seals binding Lucifer to be broken. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zachariah, wanted the Apocalypse to occur so that he and Lucifer could battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about Paradise on Earth. Lesser angels, like Castiel, were not privy to the plan and were deployed to make it look as though Heaven was fighting the Devil's release; however, those angels that did learn of their plans (again, like Castiel) where either forced to cooperate with their plans or were cast out of Heaven. Season 5 In the season premiere "Sympathy for the Devil," Dean Winchester, one of the show's main characters, is revealed to be Michael's chosen human vessel for the war against Lucifer and his demons. Dean adamantly rejects his destiny and responsibility as Michael's vessel, and spends the majority of the season fighting to avoid saying "yes" to Michael (as Michael cannot possess Dean until he gives his consent) and find a less devastating solution to stopping Lucifer than Michael and Lucifer's apocalyptic battle. In "The End," in an alternate future that Zachariah sends Dean to, Dean encounters Lucifer (who is possessing his brother Sam Winchester). While asserting his claim that he was cast down by God for loving Him more than anything, Lucifer states that God had Michael cast him (Lucifer) into Hell for his rebellion. In "Abandon All Hope...," Lucifer reveals to Sam that he and Michael were once very close, and that he (Lucifer) looked up to his older brother. The fallen Archangel goes on to explain that when he turned to Michael and begged him to stand by him in rebelling against their Father, Michael refused, called him a "freak" and a "monster," and beat him down, pointing out a comparison between himself (Lucifer) and Sam. In "The Song Remains the Same," in the year 1978, Michael appears to Dean and Sam's father John Winchester, and persuades John to allow him to possess him (John) in order to save John's wife Mary from Anna Milton, who has traveled back through time to kill John and Mary so that Sam won't exist and, consequently, Lucifer can't use Sam as a vessel in the present time. John consents and Michael possesses him. Michael then confronts Anna as she's about to kill Mary, and he kills Anna by touching her and reducing her body to ash. After sending Uriel away with a snap of his fingers, Michael turns his attention to Dean and explains to the hunter about the Winchester bloodline being comprised of vessels for Michael to use (due to being descended from Cain and Abel), and how Dean can't resist what God had ordained long ago (revealing that he doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself). Michael also explains he truthfully doesn't want to kill Lucifer and still loves his little brother, but maintains that he is going to kill Lucifer because it's what God ordered and "it is right." Michael then heals and resurrects Sam (who had earlier been mortally wounded by Anna) before sending him back to 2010. Before sending Dean back to the present, Michael tells him he'll see him soon. In "Point of No Return," Michael (without taking a human vessel) appears to Zachariah in a bar on Earth, causing a massive earthquake and burning out the eyes of other patrons due to the intensity of his true angelic form. He gives Zachariah (who had previously failed to get Dean's consent for Michael to inhabit his body) a second chance. Later, the angels resurrect Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half-brother who was killed by a pair of ghouls the previous season, so Michael can use him as a vessel instead of Dean; however, this turns out to be a ruse by Zachariah to lure Dean to him. Later on, after Dean, accompanied by Sam, comes to rescue Adam from the "green room" he's being held in, Dean finally says "yes" to Michael, at which point Zachariah summons Michael. As Michael descends from Heaven, causing the room to shake, Dean kills Zachariah and he and Sam try to escape with Adam; unfortunately, Adam gets trapped in the green room as Michael finally arrives. When Dean manages to get back inside the green room, Michael and Adam are both gone. In "Two Minutes to Midnight," Castiel confirms to Sam that Michael has taken Adam as an alternative vessel. In the following episode, the season finale "Swan Song," Lucifer (possessing his chosen vessel Sam) is confronted by Michael in Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas. The two Archangels greet each other civilly, but when Lucifer asks Michael to walk away, Michael considers it but refuses. The two then argue, and Michael asserts that Lucifer is responsible for causing God to leave Heaven in the first place and remains adamant that he is going to obey God's orders and kill Lucifer. He also calls his little brother out on his habit of never taking responsibility for his actions and blaming everything on other people. Michael and Lucifer prepare to fight, only to be interrupted by Dean riding up in the Impala. Dean apologizes to Adam, but Michael informs him "Adam isn't home right now" and angrily says Dean is no longer part of the story. Castiel then appears, calls Michael "assbutt," and hurls a Molotov cocktail of holy fire at Michael. Once hit, Michael screams in pain and is temporarily banished from the scene. Moments later, Michael returns, fully recovered, as Sam (who has regained control of his body from Lucifer) opens a portal to Lucifer's cage in Hell. He insists that he has to fight his brother as that is his destiny, but Sam prepares to jump into the portal and re-imprison Lucifer anyway. Michael charges forward to try and stop Sam, and gets pulled through the portal into the cage with him. The portal closes behind them seconds later, leaving Michael, Sam, Adam, and Lucifer locked away in the cage, and the Apocalypse successfully derailed. Season 6 As of the end of the previous season, Michael and Lucifer remain trapped in Lucifer's cage. In "Caged Heat," Castiel, while trying to explaining the risks of restoring Sam's soul (which had been left in the cage with the two Archangels) to his body, tells Dean that Michael and Lucifer have had nothing to take their anger out on except Sam's soul, and that the experience of that could leave Sam a vegetable. In "Appointment in Samarra," while talking with Sam, Balthazar mentions that Michael and Lucifer are "hate-banging" Sam's soul in the cage. However, Sam only remembered Lucifer torturing him after he was restored, suggesting Michael may not have taken his anger out on his soul after all. Season 11 In the season premiere "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire," Michael and Lucifer are mentioned by one of Crowley's demons as screaming loud enough in Lucifer's Cage for all of Hell to hear after the Darkness' release. While in Lucifer's cage, Lucifer reveals to Sam that being in the cage has caused Michael to go insane and that he would spend most of his time in a corner singing slow tunes and touching himself. Because of this, he couldn't help the Winchesters fight the Darkness. Powers and Abilities * Archangelic Physiology: As an Archangel, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence, able to overpower humans, monsters, demons, and other angels. even god stated that he is a being of primordial creation & rebuilding him would take longer than normal super-powered beings. ** Angelic Possession: Michael requires a vessel to travel on Earth, like all angels. However, his vessel must be a descendant of Cain and Abel's lineage and he must have the person's consent. ** Superhuman Physicality: His physical abilities are much more advanced than even an Seraphim, due to him being a primordial being. *** Superhuman Strength: Michael, being the first of the four Archangels, possesses tremendous physical strength, and is able to easily overpower humans, demons, monsters, and even other angels or Seraphim. *** Superhuman Perception: Michael possesses higher senses than humans and is able to see supernatural beings like ghosts, Reapers, and hellhounds. *** Superhuman Stamina: Like all angels, Michael doesn't require to eat, drink, or breathe to sustain himself and is never tired. *** Invulnerability: Even holy water or holy fire did very little damage to him,as he only found it annoying. *** Immortality: Like all angels, Michael doesn't age and is unaffected by disease or toxins. He can't be killed or injured by conventional weapons like guns and knives and has been able to resist to Holy Fire. However, he can presumably be killed by another Archangel or by an archangel blade. *** Regeneration: If Michael is injured, he's able to regenerate at a faster pace than any supernatural species, healing his injuries instantaneously. ** Advanced White Light: Michael can generate a powerful white light from his hands, able to obliterate people and entire cities in the world. **'Advanced Reality Warping:' Like the other Archangels, Michael can manipulate reality at will, creating things and beings out of nothing. His reality warping is a low-level version of omnipotence. ***'Cosmic Awareness:' As the first of the Archangels, Michael is one of the oldest being in the universe and possess an immensely tremendous knowledge about the universe. ***'Telepathy:' Michael can read the thoughts and the mind of humans and monsters, and is even able to erase or alter their memories. ***'Resurrection:' As an Archangel, Michael can resurrect any human being with ease. ***'Healing:' Michael can easily heal other people injuries or disease. ***'Chronokinesis:' Michael can travel in time and even send people in the past or the future. ***'Pyrokinesis:' he was able to burn Anna & her vessel int nothing but ash. ***'Telekinesis:' Michael can effortlessly move objects and people with his mind. ***'Terrakinesis:' Michael is able to cause earthquakes and seismic activities by his mere presence. ***'Thermokinesis:' He made a door knob becoming extremely hot and turned Anna into a pile of ash by a simple touch. ***'Precognition:' Michael can see the future. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Like every other Archangel, Michael can manipulate weather at will, as seen when he created severe winds and lightnings during his arrival on Earth. ***'Sedation:' Like all angels, Michael can sedate humans by a simple touch. ***'Smiting:' Like his Archangel brothers, he can instantly smite even a Seraphim. Quotes Gallery 5x22_MichaelAdamMain.jpg|Michael possessing Adam Milligan. MichaelPainting.jpg|Painting of Michael. MichaelKillsAnna.jpg|Michael kills Anna. SPN_0059.jpg|Michael talks to Zachariah. Michael_and_Lucifer.jpg|Michael confronting Lucifer. ghjlg.png Trivia *The ending of season 5, with Michael, Lucifer, Sam and Adam fall into Lucifer's Cage, is rather like the ending of Rapture Palooza, where the Beast and God fall into the pool and are electrocuted. Bringing down both forces of good and evil is a theme in both Supernatural and Rapture Palooza. *When Zachariah shows Dean a painting of Michael, he is shown in the Catholic style of a blond man in Roman armour, however Michael (and all angels) look incredibly different to this in the show. Angels are said to be the height of tower blocks with three faces, one of which is human and the others animals. This is one reason they possess people to walk the Earth because their true forms are unbearable to humans. Category:Contradictory Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Old Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Cataclysm Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Villain Category:Omnipotents Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighter Category:Fascists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Elementals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Necessary Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites